Meant to Be
by NymphadoracallmeTonks
Summary: Remus and Tonks were always meant to be. What's makes them so well together? A series of one-shots about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.


**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction I do hope ****you guys enjoy it. Also please review it, I need feedback!**

**Please note that this chapter is how I pictured them getting together.**

**Since this a collection of new one shots, I would also like to point out that requests are open for this series. It's all Remadora. (Obviously)**

**So please enjoy the one shots! **

**DISCLAIMER: all recognizable content is not mine. It's J.K. Rowling 's and/or Warner brothers.**

* * *

Tonks POV:

I was sitting in the kitchen at the burrow. I came almost everyday to visit Molly. It was hard, I talked a lot when I went there. She was understanding and comforting during these times.

Remus was there. He won't accept me. He doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how much I love him. He says he's to old, (which he's still reasonably young) but I don't feel that age matters.

We were sitting down talking. The kids were all there too, since it was holidays.

"Voldemort is back, I know he is. He's gaining tons of followers too." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes but the order can stop them, we can delay them like we did in the hall of prophecies. I said, a hint of question in my voice.

"Tonks he's getting stronger bye the minute, there's no way just the order can take him on, nonetheless anyone else." Remus said.

"Well can't we recruit more people?" I asked.

His patience seemed to leave him.

"Tonks we can't just do that! He'll get word that we're recruiting, and you can't trust other people anymore!" Remus yelled.

I felt like an idiot. Remus looked as though he was sorry for yelling. I knew he was. I got up quickly, heartbroken that he had yelled, because I've never seen him lose patience like this before.

That's when all of us heard a bang.

I ran outside where Harry, Molly, and Remus were. But there was someone else there too. She had black curly hair, and gaunt facial features. I immediately recognized her as my aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange.

She saw me, gave a noise of disgust, and shot a spell at me which I'd blocked. She set a ring b of fire around the burrow.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She sang tauntingly. Harry, who looked very mad, took off after her followed by Remus, me, Ginny and Arthur.I could hear her mad laughter and also still singing the song.

We all separated through the long grass. However it became that type of quiet where you knew you were being followed.

Someone had been following me.

A voice came from behind me. Rather familiar too.

"Well, look who it is. Little Nymphadora." I turned to see Bellatrix, standing there with a menacing smile and her wand at her side.

"Bellatrix. What do you want?" I asked her.

She looked at me in the eye, and cackled. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed.

The spell had missed me by a few centimetres.

"Expelliarmus! " I yelled, her wand flying out of her hand and onto the ground.

"Incendio!" Yelled yet another voice. It was Remus, who'd set part of the grass on fire.

"Tonks, are you okay? I was worried about you." He said.

He was worried? About me? I thought he wouldn't care for me, never in my right mind did think he'd worry about me.

By now Bellatrix had retrieved her wand and ran off.

"Is it to late? I didn't mean to hurt you. I've felt ashamed for the past four months now. Is it to late, Tonks?"

Before he had time to react or for me to know what I was doing, I was running toward him. I jumped up and hugged him tight, my hair turning back to pink. It felt as if my world had started turning again.

"Remus, it's not to late. It's okay. C'mon, we've got to ho find Harry and Ginny."

We searched together, and then we saw Ginny. She'd been cornered by Fenrir Greyback. "Confringo!" I yelled as as I ran out to Ginny. Fenrir and Bellatrix had fled, leaving us to run back to the burrow.

The burrow was engulfed in a fiery blaze. They'd caused it.

"Aquamenti." Remus, Arthur and I put out the flames. Mrs. Weasley was crying.

What was happening to this world?


End file.
